


Aniversario de Amor

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: It's Sean and Finn's anniversary, and things get a little... spicy.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Aniversario de Amor

Sean woke up refreshed and happy. Normally, he’d be tired as all hell and he’d be feeling like shit. But today was a good day, he could just tell.

The best thing about today is that it’s Sean and Finn’s two year anniversary. Two years since they got together in school. Two years since Sean pulled up his big boy pants and told Finn he liked him.

Sean got out of bed after noticing Finn wasn’t in bed. He walked out of their room, and heard the sound of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. The smell of waffles filled Sean’s nose. He walked into the kitchen, and saw Finn dancing to his ‘Love songs’ playlist on Spotify.

“Hey, cutie,” Sean softly said. Finn turned his head, a smile growing on his face.

“Hey, yourself,” Finn replied. Sean walked over to Finn, wrapping his hands around his midsection.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Sean pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder. He turned his head slightly, his cheek now on Finn’s shoulder.

“Happy anniversary,” Finn brought his hand to Sean’s.

Sean loved the physical touch of Finn. The coldness of Finn’s hands cooled down Sean’s warmer hands. He just loved the feeling of Finn against Sean.

“Any plans for today?” Sean asked.

“Just breakfast, gift giving, and then some movies. Then maybe… some fooling around, if you’re up to it?” Finn offered.

Sean raised an eyebrow, smirking. “I like the sound of that,” He said, pressing a kiss to Finn’s neck. He took his arms away from Finn’s waist.

\--------------------

Breakfast was fantastic. It was a rare occasion that Finn would cook, but when he did, Sean always wanted more. Sean got fourths, of course.

Finn decided to wash the dishes while Sean got ready for gift giving. They’d made an agreement to get small gifts every year, maybe a card, or perhaps small pieces of jewelry. Last year, Finn bought Sean a gradient marker set and Sean drew a portrait of Finn and himself, which is now framed and hung up in their dining room.

“Finn, come on! Hurry up!” Sean called from the living room, clearly impatient. Finn laughed.

“I’m coming, baby,” Finn called back. “I’m almost done!”

Sean tapped his fingers against his knees, humming a song until Finn walked into the living room, with a little bag in his hands. Finn sat next to Sean, and kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips.

“Happy anniversary, lovely,” Finn said, handing Sean the bag. The younger man handed a somewhat small wrapped present to the older.

“You open mine first, Finnie,” Sean said. Finn smiled, ripping the wrapping paper open, then opening the box.

Finn gasped when he saw what was inside.

“Oh… Sean,” He took out a journal. The notebook was small and wrapped in brown leather, with a little brass latch. “It’s beautiful. I love it.”

Sean smiled back, “Read the first page.”

Finn opened the journal, flipping to the first page and he swore that he almost cried at the message written inside.

_Happy two year anniversary! I can’t believe you’ve dealt with my shit for that long. Haha, just kidding. But I wanted to let you know that you’re still the sweetest guy I’ve ever met, and that you’re still my love. I love you more than all the stars and planets. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in my life._

_I love you._

Finn looked to Sean. “Sean, babe… I love it,” He softly said.

“I’m glad,” Sean placed a kiss on his partner’s cheek. “I just wanted to let you know that if you ever feel bad about yourself or if you feel stressed, you can read that, and maybe even write about what happened that day.”

Finn grabbed Sean’s hand, squeezing it. “Thank you, my love.” Finn set the journal on the end table. “Open mine!”

Sean put his hand into the bag, digging through the tissue paper. He grabbed a very small box, and opened it.

Inside was a necklace, the white half of the yin-yang symbol. The necklace was silver with a black onyx gemstone embedded into it with something engraved on the back.

_Finn_

“Oh, my God. Finn, I love it.”

Finn took the necklace from Sean. “Turn around.” Sean obeyed, turning his back to the wall. Finn unclasped the necklace and put it around Sean’s neck. “Just something to let everyone know you’re mine.” Finn began to kiss the back of Sean’s neck, licking at it.

“Oh…” Sean moaned. His skin started to heat up, his dick hardening. Finn bit at Sean’s skin, gently as to not actually hurt him. “Finn… fuck…” He keened.

“Yes, baby? Tell me what you want,” Finn softly ordered. Sean turned to Finn, kissing him deeply. The kiss was desperate and passionate. Sean placed one hand to Finn’s groin, palming his erection. “Seanie, I need you to tell me what you want.” Finn said as soon as they broke away from the kiss.

Sean bit back a moan. “I want you…” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “I want you to fuck me.”

Finn smirked. “Anything for you, sweetpea.” Finn stood up from the couch, Sean following suit.

They walked to the bedroom. As soon as the were in the room, Sean flopped on the bed. Finn lustfully smiled to his boyfriend.

“Finn, please,” Sean groaned. Finn grabbed the hem of Sean’s shirt, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor.

“Aw… look at my beautiful baby,” Finn cooed. Finn took off his shirt, throwing it in the direction of Sean’s shirt. Finn leaned down and kissed Sean’s neck again, lightly sucking on the pulse point. “Want me to mark you up, love?” Finn asked before he went further. Sean inhaled sharply, nodding. Finn reattached his lips to Sean’s neck, sucking a hickey into Sean’s tan skin.

Sean’s breath hitched as Finn kept marking him. Sean breathed heavily as Finn did so.

Finn kissed down Sean’s chest, licking his nipples to make them wet and hard. “Finn, oh fuck!” Sean yelped. Finn looked up to face Sean, almost in concern.

“Everything alright?” He asked. Sean nodded frantically.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” Sean babbled.

Finn continued kissing down Sean’s chest, sucking a hickey here and there. Sean grabbed the bedsheets, his back arching slightly.

Finn stopped at Sean’s waistband. “May I?”

“Yes,” Sean whispered. Sean lifted his hips and Finn tugged the pants, along with the briefs. He pulled them both down to Sean’s ankles, and the younger man shuffled them off.

Sean, now fully naked, scooched back on the bed, and Finn began undressing as well. Next was his boxers, pulling them down and leaving them on the floor.

Finn got on the bed, straddling Sean’s lap. “How do you wanna do this?” He asked. “Want me as top or bottom?”

Sean gulped the lump in his throat. “I-I wanna be on b-bottom,” He stuttered. Finn smiled, going into the bedside drawer and grabbing their bottle of lube, setting it on the bed. “A-a-and I wanna face you.”

Finn moved off of Sean’s lap. “Okay, my baby,” He said. He palmed Sean’s erection lightly, just to tease. “Want me to suck your cock? Hmm?”

Sean nodded frantically. “Yes, please, for the love of God, yes.”

Finn smirked smugly and began to stroke Sean’s dick. He squeezed it to rile Sean up, which it did. The dreadlocked man leaned down to lick a stripe from the base to the tip of his boyfriend’s cock. Sean croaked out a moan. Finn tongued at the mushroom head before he engulfed Sean’s length halfway down.

Sean gasped out a moan, murmuring a small ‘ _yes_ ’. Finn made eye contact with him and his cheeks hollowed out. A string of saliva dripped out of Finn’s mouth.

Finn took his mouth off of Sean’s cock and said, “Want me to fuck your ass? Want me to fuck it hard?”

Sean nodded. “Yes.”

Finn took the bottle of lube he’d left on the bed earlier, opening it, and pouring the lube on four of his fingers. Sean spread his legs gently and Finn inserted one finger. Sean gasped, swallowing a moan. “Breathe,” He soothed to the younger man.

Finn stilled his actions, but his finger was still inside Sean.

Finn and Sean haven’t had sex in awhile. Due to Sean being at school and Finn working as a bartender, they haven’t gotten enough time together. But it was a weekend and Finn called in sick. Finally together.

“I’m ready,” Sean murmured. Finn moved his finger around, opening his boyfriend up. He added a second finger. Sean moaned lightly at his hole being filled. “Oh, fuck!” He exclaimed as Finn’s fingers dragged against his prostate.

“Shh… it’s okay…” Finn cooed, leaning down to kiss Sean’s tummy, just near his belly button.

Sean hardly gulped. “Fuck, Finn, just hurry it up,” He shakily said. Finn kissed Sean’s tummy again, this time sucking on Sean’s skin, a purple bruise forming. “Finn, just fuck me already.” Finn chuckled at that.

Finn rubbed his hard cock. “Condom?” Sean shook his head no. Finn smiled sweetly.

The men adjusted themselves into position. “Go easy, okay?” Sean pleaded.

Finn pecked Sean’s lips. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart.” He whispered. Finn poured some lube onto his cock and spread it around with his hand. He positioned his cock to the rim of Sean’s hole and was about to push in before looking up to Sean’s eyes, almost as if he was asking for permission.

Sean murmured a “ _yes_ ”.

Finn slowly pushed his hard cock into Sean’s hole, careful not to hurt the younger man. Sean mewled in pleasure, his back curving upward.

“Mmm… fuck…” Sean breathed out. Finn bottomed out of Sean’s ass, and pushed back in.

“Ya like that, baby?” Finn asked teasingly.

“Oh, God, yes!” Sean cried out. He moaned loudly.

Finn began to find a rhythm as he kept thrusting in and out of Sean. His hips made slapping sounds against Sean’s ass. Finn leaned down to kiss Sean, who wrapped his arms around the older man’s back, digging his fingernails into Finn’s back, leaving some marks.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Sean,” Finn breathed out in between kisses. “So perfect.” He took Sean’s cock in his hand, stroking it rapidly.

“Finn…” Sean mewled “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Finn picked up his pace on stroking Sean’s dick and pounding his ass. “Me, too, baby.” Finn moaned out. “Cum with me, love. Cum with me. ”

With that, thick white ropes of cum splattered all over Sean’s stomach, some going onto Finn’s hand. Finn’s thrusts were slowing down after he’d cum.

Finn kissed Sean again before pulling out of him. “I love you,” Sean said.

“I love you, too,” Finn said, getting up from the bed and going into their bathroom. Sean heard the faucet running, then it stopped. Finn came back into the room with a damp washcloth. “I’m gonna clean you up a bit, okay?” Sean nodded. He felt the contact of the warm cloth on his belly, cleaning up his cum. “You did so good, my love.” He placed a kiss where he just washed. Once he was done cleaning up Sean, Finn laid down next to him.

“Mmm… jus’ wanna sleep for ages.” Sean slurred his speech a little bit.

Finn chuckled. “That can be arranged.” He pulled the covers over their bodies, got comfortable and wrapped an arm around Sean’s body. “See you soon, love.”

Sean smiled, closing his eyes and falling asleep just about instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm actually really proud of this smut piece, I think it's the best one I've made so far. This has been in the works for about 3 to 4 months, and I'm so excited to hear what you thought of it. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
